Discovery
by Raedeon
Summary: Not just a song fic. I'm trying a whole album fic! Sarah's silly EX DAMNIT boyfriend wishes her away. why is she having the same dream over and over lately? Whats that Goblin King up to? first fic so please r&r. JxS
1. Prolouge Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the rights to Labyrinth or DaftPunk. So please don't sue me

* * *

They had been dancing all night. So close to each other and yet so far.

She woke first, questioning why she kept having the same bad dream.

He woke next, wishing secretly that he could somehow get back to that dreamy paradise.


	2. One More Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth or Daft Punk. If I did, I wouldn't spend my time writing fan fiction about it.

* * *

It was her 20th Birthday today. After a dinner with family, Sarah Williams was now sitting on her bed. Sitting at her desk was Jared. Or 'mullet man' as his friends referred to him. Sarah wasn't sure why she was bothering with him, or any of her recent string of boyfriends. Jeremy, Jason, James, Johnny... Cute, but thats all they were. 

"Can you not go through that stuff Jared?" Sarah noticed he had started to rummage through her draws, and there were some things hidden in there she would rather he not see. She really didn't want to explain them to him at the moment. She has more pressing things on her mind.

"Aw common, what are you afraid I'll find?" came the retort as he continued searching. Why was he even in here? Sure he had come over to wish her happy 20th, and even brought her flowers, but Sarah had work early tomorrow and really needed some sleep, which was why she had asked him not to come over in the first place.

"Nothing.. Its 10 o'clock you know." mumbled Sarah, throwing herself down onto the bed down. _How many hints do I have to give him before he leaves?_

"So I'll keep looking then" Jared sounded quite pleased with himself, winning the battle. Sarah never really gave in easy, but he guessed she was just tired. He really should go soon and let her sleep. "Ooo old love letters... Whats with you and J names?" He picked up a small square of tissue paper.

"Theres nothing with me and the letter J. Please don't read those." _I wonder if I'll have that damn dream again tonight?_

"dear sarah, please dont take this the wrong way but your just too weird. i need someone whos head isnt like all permanently in lala land. maybe we can try this again when your not so 'drugged up'. sorry. johnny." Jared giggled at this sad excuse for a break up. "He wrote you a note? On toilet paper?? Did he have any decency?? What the hell was he thinking?"

"Yes, yes, not really, and obviously he wasn't as he dumped me that day. He never really had much in the brains department anyway. Jared, please get out of my draws. I'm tired, I don't feel like discussing my ex's." Jared obliged her and closed that draw, putting all the notes back, but then preceded to open another. Sarah didn't know which draw it was, but really didnt care. At this point, she just wanted sleep, dream or no dream.

"Wow this looks old..." Jared mumbled to himself. He started skimming the red leather bound book.

Sarah had her eyes closed and was lost in though until 'mullet man' started reading passages.

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this girlfriend of mine far away from me!" He almost fell of his chair laughing. "What is this rubbish?"

"Its NOT rubbish" Sarah grumbled "Give that here and stop reading it" She shot-up and bee-lined for the chair.

"Whats wrong? Afraid I'm going to wish you away to the goblins?" Sarah was almost on top of him now, trying to reach the book he held above his head.

"Don't even think about it Jared!"

"Afraid of some goblins are we?" Jared was in hysterics now. "Well I wish the goblins..."

"JARED!"

"...would come take..."

"_JARED!_"

"...you away right now" Jared's tongue was hanging out his mouth, loving the reaction he was getting from Sarah. He had never seen her this worked up over anything, and she could get pretty stroppy.

"Crap." Sarah thought that summed up her situation. Next thing both of them knew, the bedroom windows had flown open and in flew a barn own.

"What the hell is a scraggy barn owl doing in the middle of town?" Jared was sure they never came into the city.

"That 'scraggy barn owl' is granting your request boy." The owl transformed before Jared's eyes into a tall man. "And no way to describe the King of Goblins. Whats your name?"

"What the hell...? Its Jared." He really wasn't sure what to make of this development.

"I brought you a gift Jared" The Goblin King still had yet to see who it was Jared foolishly wished away.

"A what?" A crystal appeared on the Goblin Kings fingertips.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." Sarah happen to be able to see into it at just the right angle. And apparently Jared's dreams had a lot to do with that blond bimbo at the cafe he always insisted on going to. _Slimy rat_. "But this isn't a gift for an ordinary boy who wishes away his girlfriend. Do you want it? Then forget about the girl."

"Forget about her?" Jared didn't look to be thinking very hard about it. Sarah just knew what was coming next. What a great way to celebrate her birthday. Moron boyfriend wishes her away to moron Goblin King. "Yea I can do that." The King threw the crystal and Jared only just managed to catch it. Make that moron ex-boyfriend.

"Now lets see who's coming back with me shall we?" He looked around the room, looking for this fools girlfriend. Green Eyes suddenly met with his mismatched pair. For a moment he couldn't believe who it was he was looking at. The surprise was obvious on his face. "Sarah..." His voice came out almost as a whisper.

"Hello Jareth. Didn't think I would be seeing you of all people on my birthday!" Sarah sneered at him. She was surprised at his reaction to seeing her. But he quickly returned to his smug self.

"Still as fiery as ever aren't you?"

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Jared was getting really confused now.

"Oh go play with your whore Jared!" Sarah shoved him out her bedroom door and then out the front. And suddenly Jared had no idea where he was, or why he was there. So he just went home.

"What above or underground led you to believe that moron was a good choice for a boyfriend my dear Sarah? He clearly much rathers that blond in his dreams." Jareth was defiantly back to his smug arrogant self.

"I'm not your dear Sarah." _I liked his name_, but due to the similarities in their names, she wasn't telling his high and mighty that and let him think himself any more higher or mightier.

"Oh but you are. You've been wished away. I have power over you." Jareth moved closer to her. Sarah backed away till she found herself against the wall. Jareth came closer until he was mere inches away from her. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered almost inaudibly "Just as you have always had power over me." Jareth immediately backed away and turning to face away from her started walking back to her room. "Common Sarah, we haven't got all night."

"Theres no way for me to get out of this is there?" Sarah was going to the Underground and she knew there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"Its your birthday my dear. So I wont be entirely cruel." Jareth got a cheeky grin on his face "We can have a little celebration, tonight, back in the underground. What do you say?" He held out his hand.

Sarah just glared at him, wondering what the hell he had planned. Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his, and then they were gone.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first real chapter YAY if you dont know, the album im writing to is Daft Punk's album 'Discovery'. they them self have a movie that goes with the album. Intersella 5555, a recommended watch. Im aiming for one chapter per song. This is 'One More Time', Sarah is having her 20th (the celebration bit) and shes going to the labyrinth 'one more time'. please R&R so i know if you like it so i can do more or if you hate it i can hid and save your brains from any more damage :P -Rae 


	3. Aerodynamic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth or Daft Punk. But I do enjoy both.

* * *

Sarah found herself vast room with a rather large dining table placed in the middle of it. The most lavish food she had ever seen was laid out, waiting to be eaten. She could feel a comforting warm breeze on her neck, and for a moment wondered where it was from. A moment later she was jumping away after realising just how close Jareth has been to her.

"I'm not _that_ scary am I Sarah?" Jareth smirked as she moved. She just glared at him. "On second thought, I probably don't want to hear the answer to that." He chucked to himself.

"What are you playing at Goblin King? You seem awfully well prepared for your 'little celebration'." Sarah wasn't going to trust this guy as far as she could throw him. But if she was to tell him that, the arogant pig would probably cast some spell enabling her to throw him as far as the eye can see. Maybe that wasnt such a bad idea?

"What am _I_ playing at?" Jareth knew that little game was going to last a while. "I will have you know that this was all laid out for a rather important meeting that I was due to be having this evening with a rather important friend, when your rather _un_important boyfriend..."

"_ex_"

"...ex-boyfriend decided it would be a good time to wish you away, forcing me to have to cancel at _very_ short notice. So _I_ am not playing at anything." He offered her a chair. "Now sit, theres no point in letting all this food go to waste, and since its partly your fault that it is, you can assit me in eating it."

"Oh." was all she could muster up. After taking a few seconds to think how to get out of this mess, and away from _him_ she thought of something. "I've already had dinner Jareth, my family took me out to tea, so I'm really not hungry at all and would just like to go to _bed. If _you don't mind" _That was a lame retort Sarah, I must really be tired._

Jareth wasn't taking no for an answer. "You _will _sit Sarah. You _will _dine with me." He stared into her eyes, compelling her to do as he said. "Need I remind you that your silly little boyfriend..."

"_EX_"

"...ex-boyfriend..." He rolled his eyes "...has given me power over you? It brings me no joy to use that to my advantage but if you push me I will." She sat down. Jareth took her plate and preceded to place some mouth-watering salad and even nicer looking pasta on it.

_Well, I might as well try and make some small talk while I'm here. _She looked up at Jareth, who seemed to have calmed down since that outburst moments ago. "So, er, whats in the pasta?"

"Its a creamy smoked chicken sauce with onions, mushrooms, peppers and spinach. The flavours just melt into each other and makes for a rather pleasant meal." He placed the meal infront of her and poured some red liquid she presumed to be wine into her glass. "Enjoy my dear, it is after all your twentith year over and done with." Taking his own seat, Jareth seemed to watch Sarah with a childs curiosity.

_Why is he watching me like that?_ Sarah was enjoying the silent meal, it was as Jareth has promised, quite pleasant. _No way I'm touching that wine though. Who knows what he might do._

"Sarah?" She looked up from her plate to see The King finishing of some fish. "I gave you a gift 5 years ago after you de... after you left. But you have never seen fit to counciously use it? I wonder, do you choose not to use it, or do you not even realise its there?"

"I didn't take your damn crystal Jareth. I took my brother." Jareth could swear she was shooting daggers from her eyes at him. "How dare you even suggest that I took the crystal."She was getting angry with him. Not really what he was aiming for, and causeing him to become infuriated at Sarah.

"Thats not what I meant you foolish mortal! Urg, go to bed. Maria will show you your quarters." And with that the Goblin King stood up and walked out, leaving Sarah all alone. But not before grabbing another plateful of food to take with him. Followed by a large SLAM of the door.

_How on earth does he stay in that kind of shape eating that amount of food??_ Sarah mused to herself. Leaning back and slumping into the chair, she imagined what was happening back above ground. Did they remember her, or have they forgotten she even existed? The doors creaked open without her noticing.

"_My Lady Sarah?" _It was almost a whisper. After spotting Sarah on the chair, she got a bit more confident. "My Lady Sarah, my master requires I show you to your room. Please follow me."

"Thank you. I really am very tired, not that his royal pain in the butt took much notice"

"Oh he did notice, he had me prepare your chambers as soon as you arrived, stating that you were extremly tired and likely to be sleeping shortly." They walked down what Sarah thought was quite a bare. But she realy wasn't noticing much as she was half asleep on her feet. "Her we are My Lady, your chambers." She bekoned for Sarah to enter, then closed the door quitely.

Their were a pair of Sarahs favourite PJ's from aboveground on the bed. _How did he...?_ She quickly changed into them and climbed into bed, letting sleep take her away almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Maria stood outside the door, silently waiting. Then she quickly hurried off, further down the hall. _Knock, knock, knock_

"Yes?"

"She is asleep"

"Thank you Maria. You may go." Jareth closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep. The large clock in his room chimed thirteen as he entered his heaven once again.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you so much for your review notwritten :D you have all my e-love right now! so this chapter is for you. Aerodynamic is just a instrumental song, so no words to play with but it ends and starts with a DONG DONG DONG hence the chiming clock at the end. 


	4. Digital Love

**Disclaimer: **I live in a giant bucket! Oh and I don't own Labyrinth. Damn

* * *

Jareth sat in what looked like a giant bubble. Outside of the bubble, it was solid black. Darkness reached everywhere. The only light came from the dull grey of Jareth's sanctuary. He was waiting for something. Someone. _Will she come tonight? _He looked around. Nothing had changed. 

'_Jareth…' _Then he saw her. Floating towards him like an angel. She always looked softer in the dreamscape, not as focused as she appeared in real life. She wore a beautiful full lenght blue dress, her hair draping around her shoulders. She made her way over to the bubble and almost fell into Jareth's arms. As she did the darkness was completely outshone by a new brilliant light, as the world around them transformed into a very familiar ballroom. Jareth held her close as the music started to play, and then they danced.

_**Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you**_

Sarah's soft features looked up at the King. She hardly ever said a word to him here, except for the initial call. Occasionally she mentioned things going on in her life, or questions about the labyrinth. But she seemed to have great difficulty in doing so.

'_You've brought me back.' _Jareth was surprised by her sudden talking. _'Back to the Labyrinth. Back to you. Thank you Jareth.' _She smiled at him as she spoke.

_**And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long**_

'_You're driving me mad dear. Honestly, I'm trying to be nice, but you just keep throwing it in my face.'_ He smirked a little. He really didn't mind that much, he would do almost anything for her, but she was as stubborn as he was so it didn't make it easy. Sarah twirled around.

_**Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger**_

'_Give me a chance. How long have I been back?' _She did have a point.

_  
__**There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long**_

'_I know….' _Jareth was pouting now, and Sarah couldn't help but giggle.

_**The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too**_

She came closer to him again, and was almost snuggling into him. _'You know, I don't usually talk, not because I don't want to, but it's just always felt quite hard. But it seem easier today, I think it's because we are closer.'_

'_That would make sense.' _Jareth was glad to hear that. He always wondered if she didn't want to or just couldn't talk. He kissed her on the top of the head.

_  
__**But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone**_

'_I'm waking up Jareth... I've got to go.'_ Sarah pushed herself away from Jareth and started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned around.

'_Oh dear...' _Sarah's soft features were suddenly coming into focus. Her consciousness had realized she was dreaming and was now taking over from her subconscious. Jareth knew she was going to turn this into a lucid dream sooner or later, but why, why did it have to be now.

'_Get out of my dreams Jareth.' _Sarah had lucid dreams before but never with _him _in them. But she was in control now so she could just think him out of it.

'_Why aren't you leaving? Get the hell out of my dream!' _Why was he still there? This had never happened before. She knew she had been having lots of these 'Jareth' dreams lately but this was the first time she had made it lucid. She could always control those. _'GET OUT!!!' _Sarah couldn't understand. She was conscious, why wasn't he leaving? She had removed the ballroom, and now it was just her and Jareth in the grey bubble again.

Jareth sighed. _'As you wish my dear.' _She noticed a glint of sorrow in his eye as he blinked out of that existence.

"God she's frustrating." Jareth put his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat up in bed. The sun was just rising over his domain. "Tommorow night then my dear." Even if she consciously hated him, he knew that deep down, she cared.

Sarah was alone in her darkness now, Jareth's bubble gone. What the heck was this dream? She couldn't control anything anymore, and her head was starting to hurt from trying. She felt like she was falling now. Sarah was freaking out. In one last bid for help, she called his name.

Jareth heard her call. Popping himself back into the dreamscape, he brought back his bubble under her and caught her in his arms.

'_It's okay love.'_ He stroked her hair, sensing her distress. _'You just don't know how deal with this dreamscape. Here.'_ He lifted her up and let her float into the air. He held her hands as she rose. _'Just let your mind float up. Up and out'_ She started to fade in front of him

Sarah noticed he had a similar look on his face to when he first noticed her back at her house._ '…Thank you.' _With that, she faded out.

Waking up, she screamed. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sarah just knew that somehow, this was all his doing. True, he had saved her, and it had felt nice in his arms. _No it did not! _But if he hadn't had conjured all that up in the first place he wouldn't have to save her. So therefore still all his fault. "God he's frustrating!"

'_She's going to accuse me of something today. I just know it. This is all going to be _my _fault.'_ Jareth floated back to reality. But angry Sarah was better then no Sarah in his books. He smiled as he got out of bed to start his day.

* * *

**A/N: **You people like it! I get all buzzy when I get reviews, and go running to my boyfriend all overexcited cause someone said something good about it. Heeee! Feel free to give me constructive criticism too though if I'm doing stuff wrong. My thanks go out to moonspryte, Sarah Cartwright, and once again notwritten. I loves yous :D 


	5. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... sigh... but i do own a packet of pocky, but i don't think its going to last very long.

* * *

Sarah was pissed. Really pissed. _How dare he! HOW DARE HE! That smug arrogant bastard somehow got in my head. He's the reason I've been having all those dreams. Who the hell does he think he is?_ Sarah looked over to the door as she heard knocking.

"My lady? Its Maria. May I enter?" The young fae stood outside the door waiting for a reply. She swore she could feel the humans anger seeping under the door. _What has master done?_ She thought

"Come in Maria." Sarah sighed. What was she going to do with herself? She was stuck here, in a strange world she knew barely anything about. To make matters worse, she was stuck in the one place _he _was. Maria slowly let her self into the room and noticed glass all over the floor. Looking above them, she noticed the large window overlooking the great maze had been broken.

"Good Morning to you my lady," She bowed down, and then motioned to the window. "What caused this?"

"You can blame His Majesty for that." Almost spitting out any reference to him, Sarah continued. "He, he, well I'm not entirely sure what it was he did last night but he bloody well shouldn't have invaded my head like that and I sort of threw the first thing I found at the window." Admitting her guilt calmed her down a lot. Plus, there wasn't any reason to be angry with Maria, she had been nothing but nice to Sarah. Bowing her head, she added "I am very sorry"

"Nothing that cant be fixed. But may I suggest that ladies of your age shouldn't be having temper tantrums?" Sarah blushed. Still sensing that her charge was tense, Maria made an offer she knew Sarah wouldn't refuse. "Would you like me to run you a bath? Its bound to help your mood. After all a bath cleans the body and the soul." Quickly nodding, Sarah accepted. "As you like my lady." Maria opened a door opposite the bed and entered a en-suite Sarah hadn't known was there. Slowly the scent of blossoming roses filled the air. Walking into the bathroom, Sarah saw a huge marble bathtub filled with with sweet smelling water, topped up with bubbles. "Your bath my lady."

"Please, call me Sarah."

"Sarah then." Maria left the room while Sarah undressed and slipped into the warm water. "May I re-enter Sarah?"

"Yes." She entered with a simple green dress and two towels. Placing these on a nearby stool, she sat down on another near the head of the bath. Dipping a jug into the bath, the then poured it on Sarah's head as she started washing her hair. "Maria, what is this world like?

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I know almost nothing about this place, save what I learnt last time I was here. But I get the feeling this place is much more then just the Labyrinth." Maria had been right about the bath. This was very relaxing.

"Yes, there are many 'parts' to the fae world. This is the Goblin Realm, as you may have guessed. I myself am from the Faerie Realm. But there are many more. There is a Library in this castle with plenty of books that would assist you in your knowledge Sarah. I can show you later if you wish."

"Please!" The news of a library was great to Sarah, she could spend her days reading up on this place and avoid Jareth at the same time. "Does that make you faerie Maria?"

Maria laughed. "No sorry. I'm pure fae, just as His Majesty is. The name of the realms refer to what each is charged with looking after. I've read a little on Aboveground, so its like, say you having a cat realm and a dog realm and a bird realm, and all of those being overseen by humans. Except in this world, the Realms are overseen by Fae." Rinsing the last of the suds from Sarah's hair, Maria pinned it up with a clip she had attached to her apron.

"So how did you get be stuck here then, wouldn't the Fairy Realm be nicer?"

"I don't have much memory of it really. I was..."she knew this would be a touchy subject for Sarah "..wished away when I was three, and have never been back."

"Wished away? How does that work?" Sarah looked confused more then anything. Relived, Maria explained.

"Anyone, Aboveground or Underground can wish a child away. It just happens much less from the Underground because we fae realise the power that the words have. I hold no resentment for it though, I'm treated well here. My mother obviously didn't want me. She wouldn't even run the Labyrinth like you Sarah. Although I do wish to return there to visit someday, I believe this is the better life for me." Sarah looked up.

"How do you know I ran the Labyrinth?"

"Everyone knows you ran the Labyrinth. You bested it and its master. That makes for very impressive tales which are passed around quickly in this Realm. Even faster with the rumours of how His Majesty felt for y..." Maria mentally kicked herself for saying that. Her master did not need Sarah knowing this of information just yet.

"How he felt for...?"

"Nothing my lady, forget I said anything."

What he felt? Sarah wasn't sure what to make of this. She felt her stomach churn "...sure. Maria, I think I would like to see that library now." Maria left the room while Sarah dried herself and dressed. _What he  
felt for me?_

_----------------------------  
_  
Jareth sat alone in his study, pondering the events of last night. She had called to him again, but this time, her conciousness had risen up and taken over from her sub-concious. And she had not been happy. Sarah obviously had no idea how to deal with this dream scape. From what she said last night, she had control over other lucid dreams but this was no ordinary dream. Sooner or later he was going to have to tell her what was happening, and then maybe she would stay calm enough to let him teach her how to morph that world to her liking. Jareth massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Sarah you wound me so." He mentioned to no-one in particular._ I may as just get this over with. _If he went and saw her now, or later, Sarah was still going to rip his proverbial head off. Jareth summoned a crystal to his hand. _Show me Sarah. _Slowly an image of her appeared in his sphere. She was following Maria down a long corridor that He knew to be the east wing. _What does she want down there? _Maria stopped by a door.

"The Library, Sarah."

_Ah, she wants to read. Well, that should keep her occupied for most of the day._ The great Goblin King was procrastinating. _I will do my duties to my kingdom now then, and go see her later. My duties will me much easier with my head firmly attached I believe._

With that, Jareth went about his day.

Sarah however, was looking for a way out.

* * *

**A/N:** I was right, that pocky is all gone now. le-sigh. Thanks so much again to my wonderful reviewers. i love you all! Big thanks to Anastasia Rayne who gave me some great advice. Im trying tobe more descriptive, its just not my strong point. 


	6. Looking for a Beta

Hi All!

I am thinking of resuming this story, been a few years, so will include some fixing up of the first couple chapters, just fleshed out some basic ideas, so what i am after is a beta reader, so if anyone wants to help out... otherwise i might look for one via the beta reader thing on the site!

Thanks :D 


End file.
